


Poster

by noo



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-14
Updated: 2011-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noo/pseuds/noo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Title:</b> Poster<br/><b>Rating:</b> PG<br/><b>Word Count:</b> 99<br/><b>Pairings/Characters:</b> Cupcake, Keenser<br/><b>Warnings:</b> None<br/><b>Summary:</b> There are protocols to be followed when bringing things back to the Enterprise. Keenser doesn't like them.<br/><b>A/N:</b> Written for the <span><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/bridge2sickbay/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/bridge2sickbay/"><b>bridge2sickbay</b></a></span> prompt - Household Items</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poster

"It hasn't been checked over, now let go of it, Ensign!" Lieutenant Burly ordered as he tugged on the cylindrical shaped object.

There was a ripping sound and Burly found himself holding one half of a poster.

"You tore kitty!" Keenser said as he grabbed the other half of the poster out of Burly's hands and stormed off towards his quarters. The two halves of the poster flapping in the air as the little creature stomped along the corridor.

Burly was just able to make out the words on the poster. "Oh Shit!" did seem appropriate to the situation.


End file.
